I'm Sorry
by snheetah
Summary: Miley does something to Rico that she later regrets.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own any characters from Hannah Montana or the show Hannah Montana. I'm just a regular person in this regular world. Oh, and this is my first Hannah fanfic by the way.

Summary:_ Miley caught Rico and she does something to him and she will later regret._

This takes place when Rico was a new kid at the school and before he kissed Miley.

I'm SorryAt the Cafeteria and the Hallway

Rico pointed at his cheek as Miley slowly made her way to kiss him. As soon as she got closer and closer, Rico quickly kissed her on the lips.

The whole cafeteria gasped including Miley, Oliver, and Lily.

"Yes!" Rico yelled. "He shoots, he scores!"

"He's toast," Miley angrily said.

Rico quickly jumped off the cafeteria chair and ran away as quickly as possible as Miley chased after him.

While running away Rico yelled to his locker, "help monkey help!"

The monkey in the locker threw out a banana peel and ran Miley ran towards it and slipped.

"Ahh," she yelled as she fell with a loud thud on the floor. "Ow," she moaned as she slowly got up. "Now he's going to get," she said evilly as she continued to run.

Rico ran passed some classes and lockers and he ran to the left and what appeared before him was a wall. He turned around to go but Miley blocked his path.

"There you are," she said as she started to approach him.

Rico backed up to the wall. As Miley approached him some more, Rico made a dash for it but he didn't make it. Miley grabbed him by the arm and pinned him to the wall and she backhanded hard across the face.

Once she was through, she left him there. Rico was holding his cheek to stop the burn but it was useless. It seared. He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hannah Montana

_In trouble OooooH!_

Miley walked down the stairs and went to her friends.

"So uh, what happened?" Oliver asked.

Miley just gave him a sad expression and crossed her arms.

"You did not," Lily told her.

"She did not what?" Oliver asked.

Lily turned her head to the left and saw the strictest science teacher in the world. Ms. Kunkle.

"Stewart!" Ms. Kunkle said to Miley.

"She did," Lily said.

"WHAT!" Oliver yelled, "she did what."

"Bye Miley," Lily said as she ran away.

Oliver turned around and saw Ms. Kunkle coming towards Miley.

"Yeah Miley, I just remembered that I have to do something bye," Oliver said quickly and her ran away.

"Stewart," Ms. Kunkle said behind her, "let's go to the principle's office and have a nice discussion about you hitting a child."

"How did you find out?" Miley asked.

"I heard him crying," the teacher told her, "I'm just surprised at you. You look like the type of girl who would never hit anyone."

"I know," Miley said sadly, "I just got mad at him and lost control. I never meant to hit him and when I did that I just felt really terrible."

"I'm sure you did," the teacher told her, "let's talk to the principle about that?"

"Is Rico in there?"

"No, he's at the nurse."

Miley felt so terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

_

* * *

__At the principle's office_

"DETENTION!" Miley yelled as she jumped out of her chair. "But it's my first day here."

"I know," the principle said, "and it was Rico's first day also."

Miley groaned, "this isn't fair."

"Do you think that I'm letting Rico off the hook?" the principle asked her.

"Yes," Miley said, "just because he's young, little, and looks all innocent."

"Well think again, he has detention too."

"Wait," Miley said, "you are putting him in detention for almost letting out my bug secret or for kissing me?"

"Both. Letting out your big secret is one thing, but kissing a young-adult on the lips when you just met her is another."

"He was also using me," Miley said.

"Using you as in…"

"To not let him tell my secret to everyone in the whole school," Miley explained, "he used me to make people think that I was his girlfriend. He explained that he wanted to 'fit-in' with the rest of us."

"I will talk to him and I will deal with the consequences."

"What consequences?" Miley asked.

"Probably suspension," the principle explained, "thank you Miley. You may leave."

Miley got up and left the office. _What have I done_? she asked herself. _He is going to hate me forever_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Miley walked down the stairs and looked for Lily and Oliver

She was going to pass by the nurse's office but she stopped and put her ear next to the door.

"What happened?" the nurse asked Rico.

"I don't really know but…uh I think I turned my head too quickly to the left and hurt my face on the locker," Rico lied.

"Here, put this ice on honey," the nurse told him as he put the ice pack on his cheek.

"Hey Miley," Lily said as she arrived with Oliver.

Miley didn't say anything.

"Whatcha doin'?" Oliver asked her.

"Shhh," Miley said. The door opened and Miley hid along with Lily and Oliver.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said to Rico as she left and closed the door.

Miley came out of her hiding place along with Oliver and Lily and she tip-toed to the nurse's door.

She put her ear near the door.

"Is he crying?" Lily asked Miley as she heard some weeping.

"Why did she do that to me?" Rico asked himself out loud.

"Yeah Miley?" Oliver asked and Miley gave him an evil look, "sorry."

"All I wanted was for you to love me," he said.

Miley's jaw dropped.

"Yikes," Lily said.

"Like I do," Rico said.

Miley got away from the door. She couldn't believe it.

"He likes you!" Oliver blurted out.

"SHHH!" Miley told him harshly as they left from the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana. I had some help from a fellow fanfic author (blossom 1209) so I'll just put a * to her ideas. Thanks again.**

* * *

After a long day at a first day of school Miley was happy to be home and also mad at herself for letting her anger get in the way and letting her mouth slip.

"Hey bud," Robby said as he climbed downstairs, "how was your first day?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Miley told him.

"How come?" Robby asked.

"I'll just tell you later."

"Alright," Robby said, "just going out for a quick jog."

Suddenly Jackson entered through the door. He slammed it and threw his backpack down on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

"What's the matter with you?" Miley asked.

"This new kid Thor has been following me everywhere," Jackson said. "Finally I got rid of him. "*Miley what's wrong?" Jackson asked noticing her sad features. "Heard you went to the principle's office."

"*Jackson, it is nothing okay," Miley said, "I wish I hadn't gone to a normal high school and dad was right…I could have always been home-schooled. Maybe its not too late to talk dad into it."

Suddenly Robby Ray ran inside the house after his jog.

"Well," Jackson said, "talk him into it," he got up from the couch and went into his room.

"Dad," Miley said.

"Miley," Robby said, "can you please tell me later I have to go and take a bath," he left to go to the bathroom.

Miley sighed and went to her bedroom to take a little rest and do her homework.

Robby finished his bath and went to the living room. He opened the television and munched on his snack.

Miley was finished with her homework so she decided to go and talk to Robby.

"*Daddy?" Miley said.

"Yeah bud?" Robby asked as he jerked his head to her.

"*I need to talk to you now please," Miley told him.

"Sure what's bothering you?" Robby asked her

"*Dad is it too late for me to be home schooled now?" Miley asked.

"*No. Why? What happened?" Robby asked her.

"*Well daddy don't be mad at me ok, but I hit Rico this morning at school and now me and him have detention!" Miley explained. "We have to serve it tomorrow and the principle also thought of getting him suspended to what he did to me."

"*Miles, me and your mom always told you not to hit. Why did you do that?" Robby asked her.

"Well he almost told the whole school my 'Hannah' secret," Miley said

"*Bud, tell you what. You get this detention thing over with and I'll see what I can do with this home schooling thing," Robby told her as he got up from the couch and went upstairs.

Miley took the remote to watch some television.

"You got your homework covered?" Robby asked her.

"Yeah," Miley nodded as she watched television.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

The next day Miley got up from bed and left to go to school. Her head was hurting badly of the events that happened yesterday, the talk with Ms. Kunkle, the principal, Rico's secret, her hope of Rico forgiving her and lastly her talk with her dad about being home-schooled AND dealing with detention today after-school.

"Hey Miley," Lily greeted her to the lockers when Miley arrived.

"Hey," Miley greeted back.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her.

"I had this talk with my dad yesterday about what happened," Miley began.

"He didn't ground you did he?" Lily asked her.

"No," Miley said.

"Good," Lily said "Because we're going to the mall at three."

"Lily," Miley said, "I can't go to the mall at three. I have to serve detention today remember."

"Oh right, right, right," Lily said as she remembered. "Can't believe you did it."

"Thanks for the support best friend," Miley said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Lily smiled, "oh sarcasm." She turned back to her locker and grabbed a few books. When she turned around she saw Rico walking towards them. He looked really sad. "Miley," Lily said, "you might want to either run away or apologize."

"What are you talking abo—oh no," she said as she Rico walking. She felt really bad for what she did to him. "Lily I don't know what to say to him?"

"Just say to him that you lost control of your nerves like you normally do and say that you're sorry," Lily suggested.

"Okay and I don't let my nerves get in the way," Miley told her.

"Sure," Lily said sarcastically as she flipped some pages in her notebook.

Miley walked towards Rico and both of them stopped and looked at each other. Miley looked at him with a sorry expression and Rico looked at her with a scared expression.

"Look Rico," Miley said as she raised her hand.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded as he backed away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Miley told him.

"Yeah you are," Rico said quickly as he continued to back away from her.

"I'm not," Miley told him as she took a huge step towards him which scared him even more.

"Please go away I don't want to talk to you," he told her.

"If you could just—" Miley said as he knelt down at him. When she did that Rico dropped his books and ran away from her. "Rico come back!" she yelled after him.

"I told you to apologize to him not tower over him," Lily told her.

Miley gave her a little glare. "Great. He's never going to talk to me again."

"Not to mention he's going to be scared of you forever," Lily told her.

"Thanks I needed that little piece of information," Miley told her with sarcasm.

"Did you guys see that?" Oliver suddenly asked as he approached them. "Something scared the heck out of Rico. He just bolted through the cafeteria."

"Miley did it," Lily said as she pointed to her friend.

"Come on," Miley said, "can't I have some support?"

"Sorry Miley but sometimes," Oliver said, "you can be a little scary."

"How's this?" Miley asked as she towered over Oliver's face.

"HORROR!" Oliver yelled.

"Miley," Lily said, "Rico's not going to be mad at you forever. When he grows he will learn to do better and then he'll think that he deserved it."

"Yeah but I felt bad that I was the one that did it," Miley said. Then the bell rang and they headed off to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

The bell rang for the last class of the day. The students packed up their books and left to go home.

"I'll see you later," Lily said to Miley as she left the classroom which was Biology taught by Ms. Kunkle.

"Have fun," Oliver said told Miley.

"How am I going to have fun?" Miley asked him, "its detention."

"Oh yeah, right," Oliver said as he quickly left not wanting to see Miley's scary dark side.

As Miley sat to the table fidgeting with her pencil the bell suddenly rang and Ms. Kunkle walked in the classroom. Five minutes later Rico walked in.

"You're late," Ms. Kunkle told him.

"I'm so sorry," Rico said, "but I had to get some stuff from my locker."

"Just take a seat and absolutely no talking," Ms. Kunkle said as she got up from her chair and left the classroom. Rico sat to the farthest seat, away from Miley.

After a minutes passed Miley was deciding whether to say something to Rico or to just leave him alone. "Rico?" she heard herself say to him. "Hey Rico."

"I'm not talking to you," Rico told her not turning around to look at her.

"Please Rico," Miley said, "I didn't mean to do it."

"If you didn't mean to do it but you did it so you did mean to do it," Rico said as he turned and looked at her.

"I'm not the type of person that uses violence okay," Miley told him, "I was so caught up on you telling the secret to the whole school."

"But I didn't tell the whole school," Rico told her, "only I know your precious little secret."

"I know and I don't want anyone to hold that and threaten to release it to the world because they'll come after me," Miley told him.

"People are going to come after you just because you kissed your teddy bear?" Rico asked her as he had a confused look on his face.

"Say what?" Miley asked him. "That's way worse than my other secret!" she almost yelled.

"What's your other secret?" Rico asked her.

"Now it's my turn to say 'don't talk to me,'" Miley said as she looked down at her desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"You can trust me," Rico told her.

"How?" Miley said as she looked up at him, "you almost let out my first secret and then you kissed me, then I hit you, then you cried, then you said that you loved me—" she counted off.

"How did you know that?" Rico asked startled.

"I heard you," Miley said, "at the nurses' office. I felt really bad and I wanted to apologize but I cannot trust you into telling you my second secret."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Rico asked her.

"Because you're a loser and a jerk that's why!" Miley yelled at him, which scared him.

"I don't think you know what has been going on with me and why I did what I did," Rico told her.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked him.

"If you first learn about my past life then you'll know why I kissed you and the reason why I threatened to send your secret. I guess you weren't listening to what I said before," Rico told her.

"Yeah well I don't want to learn about your pathetic life okay," Miley told him.

"It was pathetic," Rico told her.

"To me your life and you is pathetic to me," Miley said and left a mark at Rico. The bell rang and Miley picked up her stuff and left the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Miley stomped down the hallway and exited the school. She saw Lily and Oliver waiting for her there but she didn't bother to stop and talk to them.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked as he saw Miley stomping away.

"Either her plan backfired or she did something else to Rico," Lily said.

"Like what?" Oliver asked with excitement.

"Does it matter?" Lily asked him.

* * *

Miley walked inside her house and slammed the door.

"Hey," Jackson greeted her, "how was detention."

"Shut up," Miley told him as she climbed upstairs to her room. She slammed the door and landed on her bed thinking of what had just happened. After a few minutes passed she walked back downstairs only to find her dad in the kitchen.

"Hey bud," Robby said as he saw Miley, "how was your day at school?"

"Please tell me that you're thinking about home schooling me," Miley told him.

"I'll let you know during dinner," Robby said as he stirred the food into the pot.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Miley whined, "I hate these kind of surprises."

"How was school today?" Robby repeated.

"It was okay dad," Miley said as she looked at the steam escaping from the pot, "until detention came."

"What happened?"

"Its not fun at all," Miley said as she was about to walk away from the kitchen.

"You can tell me," Robby told her.

"I really don't want to talk about it dad," Miley said, "I had another fight with Rico."

"You hit him again?" Jackson said as he came out of nowhere and was behind her. "YES!"

"Go away or I'll hit you," Miley told him.

"Oooh I'm so scared," Jackson said with sarcasm.

"Did you?" Robby asked his daughter.

"No," Miley said, "I just yelled at him and said that he was pathetic and a jerk."

"He is," Jackson said.

"Will you please go away?" Miley asked him.

"Sorry no can do," Jackson said, "your life right now sounds so interesting."

"I'm going to make your life interesting if you don't walk away," Miley told him as she gave him the 'evil look' in her eyes.

"Okay then," Jackson said as he scampered away.

"Dinner will by ready at six," Robby told her, "in the meantime go and finish your homework."

"I already did," Miley told him, "in detention. With _him_."

* * *

At six, Robby, Jackson, and Miley sat down to the dinner table and ate their food. It was spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce.

"This dinner is good dad," Miley said. She thought that she could sugar him up so he could change his mind about whatever was going in his mind.

"Yes dad," Jackson spoke up.

The whole dinner went into silence.

"So are you going to tell me?" Miley asked her dad after they finished the spaghetti and were now eating some ice cream.

"Yes," Robby said.

"Well then lets hear it," Miley said excitedly.

"Well," Robby began, "I thought about you being home schooled and not going to a regular school anymore and I have made my decision."

"Yes. YES!" Miley said happily almost jumping from her seat.

"No," Robby simply told her.

"WHAT?" Miley almost screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"I said 'no,'" Robby repeated himself.

"But-but daddy," Miley stuttered, "you promised."

"I didn't promise anything," Robby told her as he put his dish in the sink, "I said I'll think about it and I'll let you know. I thought about it and I told you."

"But dad its not fair," Miley almost yelled at her dad.

"It also wasn't fair to what you did to that poor boy," Robby pointed it out.

"Can you at least tell me why you didn't let me be home-schooled?" Miley asked with attitude.

"Because if I let you be home-schooled then you wouldn't learn your lesson," Robby told her.

Miley felt her blood rise up to her face. "Oh I have to learn a lesson? What about him?"

"I think he did," Jackson said as he was flipping the channels from the television. "The kid's never been slapped before so that must've worked on him."

"What lesson do I have to learn here dad?" Miley asked him as she spread out her arms.

"That you should be more careful about your secrets and don't use any violence on anyone," Robby told her.

"I still don't see why I cannot be home-schooled," Miley told him as she walked close to her dad.

"Because you have got to learn to deal with it and you're going to apologize," Robby told her.

"I'm going to what?" Miley asked him.

"You're going to apologize to that poor boy and you're going to tell me that you apologized to him and you're grounded," Robby said as he headed upstairs.

"But daddy!" Miley yelled at him, "that's not fair!" she stomped her foot.

"You and I are done talking about this," Robby told her.

"But—"

"Tomorrow. Apologize," Robby finished as he headed upstairs and went to bed.

Miley sighed as she sat down on the couch. "He's being so unfair. SO UNFAIR!" she yelled.

"Wow," Jackson said as he touched his ear, "you almost blew my eardrum."

"Sorry Jackson," Miley said, "I'm just really mad right now."

"Why in the world do you want to be home-schooled?" Jackson asked her.

"Because," Miley simply said.

"Kids these days," Jackson said as he got up from the couch and left Miley alone in the living room.

The only reason why she wanted to be home-schooled was because she didn't want to face the rumors that were going around in school. Plus she didn't know how to apologize to Rico since he was really upset with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hannah Montana and yeah they are out of character. And in addition the ending sucks.  
**

**

* * *

**The next morning Miley woke up from her sleep and headed to the bathroom. She washed herself and got dressed for school. She headed downstairs where her dad was making breakfast for them.

"Mornin' Mile," Robby greeted her as he cracked some eggs in a bowl. Miley ignored him. She grabbed a piece of toast that had butter on it and headed out the door.

"Wow," Jackson commented, "she's really mad at you."

"She'll thank me some day," Robby told him.

* * *

Miley walked to the beach and sat down on the chairs. She was thinking really, really hard on how to apologize to him. She picked up her phone and called Lily. She had to be up.

"Hey Lily," Miley said once Lily answered the call. "I need you down here at the beach. Its Code Red."

There was suddenly a gust of wind and Lily appeared in from of her panting. "I'm here," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I got into a fight with my dad last nigh," Miley told her.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"Well, I told him that I wanted to be home-schooled and he wouldn't let me. He told me that I had to apologize to Rico."

"I hate to break it to you Miley," Lily told her, "but you have to apologize to him sooner or later."

"You have better advices than that!" Miley spazzed as she grabbed Lily by the shoulders and shook her.

"Wow, now you're the one that has poured sugar inside her cereal," Lily told her.

"I didn't have breakfast Lily," Miley said as she looked up at her, "just a burned piece of toast with butter."

"Well there's a suggestion," Lily said as she sat down next to her best friend, "apologize to him."

"I did that and he ran away," Miley told her.

"That's because you towered over him and raised your hand," Lily reminded her.

"There he is," Miley said as she saw Rico walking to the shack.

"Are you going to do it?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah," Miley said.

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"Come with me," Miley said as she got up and Lily followed her. When the girls arrived at the shack Rico looked up.

"Hey Rico," Lily said, "Miley wants to tell you something. Don;t worry she's not going to hit you."

Rico waited for Miley to talk.

Miley gathered her thoughts, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, "look Rico, about that incident that happened, I just wanted to say that I am really, really sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Rico asked her.

"I lost control," Miley told him.

"She's always had those problems," Lily told him. Miley glared at her and she quickly shut up.

"Anyway I am sorry. If you don't forgive me then I understand," Miley said as she began to walk away.

"Miley wait," Rico said as he jumped over the shack and walked towards her. "Two good things came out of this situation. I learned that I shouldn't use people for my own advantage and you learned that you need to control yourself."

"I think I did," Miley told him.

"And I forgive for that," Rico told her, "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"And I shouldn't have hit you," Miley told him.

Rico raised his shoulders and smiled at her, "friends?"

"Friends," Miley said as she shook his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Aww," Lily said as she saw the two of them hugging, "see it worked."

"But promise me this Rico," Miley told him, "just don;t be mean to anybody because they are not going to like you as a friend. Just be nice and they'll like you."

"I promise," Rico smiled at her, "and to prove it I'll delete the picture," Rico said as he pressed a button on his cell phone. "Oops I just pressed 'SEND.'"

"WHAT?" Miley yelled.

"Just kidding," he said as he smiled at her.

Miley smiled back, "you little joker. I need to talk to my dad," she called him. "Hey dad, I apologized to him."

"You did?" Robby asked her.

"Yeah Lily is with me."

"She did," Lily said to the phone.

"Well darlin' you did the right thing," Robby told her.

"Does this mean that I'm ungrounded?" Miley asked him.

"Yes," Robby said, "have a good day at school."

"Thanks," Miley told him as she shut the phone, "see you in school," she said to Rico as she and Lily walked away.

"Can I walk with you two?" Rico asked.

"Sure you can," Lily said as the three of them headed to school.

This was the start of a good friendship for Rico.

* * *

THE END


End file.
